


X Readers/Ships

by Multi_Fandom_Mistress



Category: Free!
Genre: Asshole eating, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggs, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't written in awhile, M/M, More like merman ovipositor but whatever, Oops, Ovipostion, merman dick, ooc i think, or watched Free! recently, what the fuck is wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mistress
Summary: Open to suggestions, I'll do just about anything and everything.(I might orphan this...)





	X Readers/Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a good egging.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~  
> *Snort laughing at my own summary*  
> ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I started hating this halfway through, and at one point, I kinda wrote myself into a corner, but rewrote some of it and finished it anyways, so enjoy this trash.

Haru swam with some effort under the clear blue water, his cock hard and his stomach growing heavy from the eggs being produced. He needed to find a host fast, he wouldn't be able to move for much longer. He swam close to the shore in the setting sun, scanning for a host.  
He spotted someone with red hair, deciding to fake drowning to get his attention.  
He swam quicker and caught up to the stranger, moving further out.  
He surfaced and started splashing around, dunking under for a few seconds before coming back up and yelling for help.

Rin quickly turned his head at the sound of yelling from the water, seeing someone struggling to stay above the surface.  
Without even thinking, Rin stripped off his shirt and dove in, swimming towards the drowning person.

Haru saw this and went completely under, letting himself slowly sink. He knew that once he lured his host under, there was a small underwater cave nearby.

'Shit!' Rin thought, taking a deep breath and diving under.

Haru quickly swam behind his host, grabbing him by his legs and dragging his towards the underwater cave.

Rin almost let go of his breath in shock. What the hell had grabbed him?! Where was it taking him?!  
He tried to kick whatever got him off, but to no avail. As great a swimmer as he was, his body still wasn't made for the water.  
Whatever had him, however... He was being dragged far too fast for a human to be dragging him, that much was obvious.  
He'd heard rumors of merpeople luring humans in and then those people never being seen again, but those were rumors, they couldn't be real.  
'Fuck..!' He couldn't hold his breath much longer. 'I'm going to die and no one will know what happened!'  
Just as he thought that, he was thrown onto some sort of land, but it was completely dark, he couldn't see a thing except for a glowing light that seemed to be underwater as he gasped for air, breathing heavily, thankful to have air again.

Haru glowed softly so his host knew he wasn't alone.  
'He's quite the handsome host... We'll make the most beautiful offspring...'

"W-Who the- Who the fuck is there?!" He faced the glowing water, scared and angry and confused.

Haru popped his head up above the water, staring at his host with a blank expression on his face.  
His calm demeanor was getting hard to keep up, his cock ached so badly, he stomach was so large. How many eggs was his body going to produce? Sure, this was his first rut, mermen always had a larger number of eggs for their first ruts, but he'd seen other mermen in their first ruts, none of them were as big as he was.

"AH!" Rin yelled and fell back on his ass, backing up only to find a wall.  
Where the hell was he?! MORE IMPORTANTLY!!! Who the actual fuck was sticking his goddamn head out of the water and glowing?!

"It's okay. I'm not going to kill you." Haru said calmly.

Because THAT was reassuring!  
"Yet?! Not going to kill me yet?! Right?!"

"Actually no. You'll live even longer after I'm done with you."  
'He's actually really hot now that I get a better look. Maybe that's just the rut talking...'

"HUH?! Then what the hell are you going to do with me?!"

"Mate you."

"WHAT?!" 'Mate me... MATE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Do you not understand? I can explain."  
Haru let out a shaky breath, he needed relief now.

"No, I mean, yes? Fuck... Don't tell me about it! Don't even touch me!"

Haru closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.  
He opened his eyes again and gave his host a sultry and alluring look.  
"I'm Haruka Nanase. Tell me your name."

Rin felt compelled tell him his name for some reason, so, he did.  
"R-Rin Matsuoka..." 'Why'd I say that without thinking?! I don't want him to know!!'

"Rin..." Haru breathed out.

Somehow that made Rin feel... Something... What the hell was this merman's gaze doing to him..?!  
Tingles ran up his spine, but it could've been how cold is was in the cave, too...

"Cold?"  
Haru was trying his best to stay calm, he needed Rin to trust him.

"Y-Yeah..." Rin moved his back off the cold, hard, rock wall, wrapping his hands around his arms, trying to warm himself.

"I can produce heat. There's a pool of water next to you, we can go in there and I can warm it."

"Like a hot tub?"

"What is a hot tub?"

"Never mind, I guess... S-Sure then, I suppose whatever you can do to me can't be worse than freezing to death."

Haru nodded and tried to pull himself onto the cave ground, failing miserably and scraping his stomach in the process.  
"Ah..! Ow..."

"A-Are you okay..?" Rin asked, standing up.

Haru decided to fake being more in pain than he actually was, hoping to gain sympathy.  
"M-My... Stomach... I scrapped it... Ah..!"

"Do you umm... Need some help..?"  
He really didn't want to get close to him, but... He's hurt...

"Please... Rin..."

Okay, nope, wasn't just the cold of the cave, this man- Er... Merman, had a fucking effect on him.

Haru saw the shiver that racked Rin's body and he inwardly smirked.

"How do I help? Pick you up?"  
Rin walked closer to the edge if the water.

"Yes," Haru said breathlessly, "Bring me onto the cave floor and then carry me over."

'Fuck...'  
Rin hooked his arms under Haru's and pulled him up and set him down, kneeling down to pick him up, shocked when he finally saw Haru's whole body.  
Bloated, full, round stomach. Huge, hard, leaking cock, semi-transparent, coming out of a slit near the base of his tail. He had a toned chest as well.  
Rin shook his head and picked Haru up, almost tripping when Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's neck.  
Why did Haru smell so good? His skin was so soft. Rin wanted to touch his hair. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?!'  
Rin took a breath and tried to ignore everything, setting Haru down in the side pool, stepping back and sitting down.  
'At least I can see, I suppose...'

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh, yeah." Rin slowly and cautiously climbed in at the opposite side from Haru, eyeing him carefully.

Haru started heating his tail and swam a little closer to Rin, looking him straight in the eyes.  
"You'll be warmer if you come closer."

"You won't... Mate me..?"

"Not yet. I don't want my host to die before I have the chance to impregnate him. Come get warm."

'Y'know what, fine! I don't even care anymore! I'm freezing my nutsack off over here!'  
"Alright, then..." Rin moved closer to Haru, feeling a bit warmer already.

Haru gently reached out and touched Rin's hands, grasping them carefully and pulling him over to a makeshift rock-seat within the pool of water.  
Haru sat on the rock and pulled Rin over his tail, tucking his dick back into his slit, though it was very uncomfortable.  
His body was still producing eggs, he had to get a move on with this.

"How does... This mating thing work..?"

"I'm glad you asked." There was only a slightly ominous tone in his voice. "Long ago, merpeople almost went extinct, so to prevent that, our bodies developed a second gender to help the population grow. Aside from male and female that we're born as, later on in life we present and we discover we're one of three secondary genders. Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Betas are simply normal merpeople, to put it shortly. Omegas, male or female, are able to become impregnated, and experience heats. Alphas, male and female, are able to impregnate, and experience ruts. I'm a sub-breed of Alpha. I stay with a set of other Alphas who have been outcast. We posses the ability to turn anyone into a viable host for our offspring through a method you will learn shortly. I'm currently experiencing my first rut... I need your help. If Alpha's aren't able to mate within the first week of their first rut, our bodies don't know what to do with themselves and all the eggs, and... shut down, to put it in the lightest terms. I've lost track of exactly how many days its been, I don't want to die, Rin..." Okay, maybe Haru was laying it on a little thick, but truth be told, he wasn't that far into his first rut, but he was producing more eggs than normal, so he had reason to be concerned, he needed to mate someone. "Okay... Well, what happens if I don't let you..?" 'He smells really good...' "I don't want to force you, but would you like me to describe what you'll see and hear happen to me? Plus besides that, you won't be able to get yourself back, you barely made it with me bringing you here." "You're saying a don't have a choice either way, basically." "Pretty much." "Fine. Not like I have a choice! At least you're not half bad looking..." 'Might as well get laid before I die.' 

Haru pulled Rin up and flipped him on his back, pressing his lips to Rin's.

Rin was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Haru's neck.  
Haru moved from his lips to his neck quickly, searching for Rin's weak spot.  
"H-Haru~! Fuck..!" 'He works quick..'

Haru let go of Rin's neck with a loud pop, the sound echoing off the walls.  
"So informal, and vulgar..." Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin, smirking at him. "I like it~"  
Haru opens his slit and a few thin tentacles come out, slithering their way up Rin's body and to his lips. "Open." Haru commanded simply.  
Rin did as told as the thinner tentacles hooked into his mouth and kept it open. A thicker tentacle comes out and worms its way down Rin's throat, starting to thrust in and out, Rin making muffled noises as he started to try and pry Haru off. More tentacles came out and wrapped around Rin's entire body, keeping him still and "willing" to move as Haru wants.

'Fuck, not what I expected! This feels so weird! I want it to stop!!'  
Rin tried biting down, the thinner tentacles kept his mouth open. Thrashing around wasn't an option either.  
After a few minutes of thrusting, it stopped. Rin felt relieved for a second, before the tentacle started pulsing and a thick liquid came pouring down his throat in waves.  
His stomach felt hot as the liquid kept pouring. It was sweet, and soon he found himself trying to suck on the appendage to get more.  
He hadn't even realized it, but most of his body, and all of Haru, had sunk under the water.  
Another thin tentacle wrapped around his semi-hard cock, starting to pump it, as well as two more flicking and teasing his nipples.  
Each of the tentacles was already lubed, making everything much easier.  
A thin, bumped tentacle found its way to Rin's ass, so thin at the tip he hardly even realized it was in until it started gushing a strange fluid into him.  
It made his ass and cock burn with want. The tentacle around his dick pumped faster and the ones around his nipples teased even more as a few more thinned, bumped tentacles made their way into his ass. Rin couldn't tell exactly how many there were, but it was a good five to eight, all ramming in and out of his ass at all different speeds and times and strengths. Rin was finally brought to climax, crying out loudly. Haru watched as he pleasured Rin. The noises he made only kept turning Haru on. He wanted to hurry up, but he also didn't want to hurt Rin at the same time... Haru reached down and stroked his own phallus a few times before almost dropping Rin. He decided he'd focus on Rin for now, his own pleasure would come soon enough. All the tentacles exited his ass and mouth, the ones around his cock and nipples staying, working on him again immediately. A fairly thick tentacle made its way into Rin's ass, stretching him further. "Ah-HA! F-Fuck~!" It hurt, but also felt good at the same time, The tentacle started pumping in and out, continuing to stretch him. He had to be able to take something much thicker, more than once. "God, yes! Fuck! Keep going!" Rin felt like goddamn heaven, he almost never wanted it to end.

Another climax soon followed the last, Rin was spent and oversensitive by now.

Haru however, was no where near done.  
Rin had already dealt with tentacles the size of fingers and a wrist, now it was time for the big guns. A tentacle the size of Rin's calf, bumped at the tip, slowly entered Rin as he cried out in pain. "F-Fuck..!! Fuck, fuck!! Stop, Haru! Stop! Hah! Just for a second, please!" A few tears fell down his face. Haru popped his head above water and held Rin's face with one hand gently. "I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to hurt you..." He gently wiped away Rin's tears the best he could as he stopped entering Rin.

Rin took a few seconds to breathe and adjust.  
It stung like hell. Haru rubbed Rin's cheek gently, pulling him close and whispering sweet nothings. His cock hurt and Haru wanted to lay his eggs in Rin already, this was taking forever!

"Haru~! Move, please!"  
With the begging tone in Rin's voice, Haru didn't need to be told again.

Haru rammed the tentacle up into Rin repeatedly, relentlessly.  
He wanted to get his cock into Rin already.  
You'd think the extra tentacles would bring pleasure, but no.

"H-Haru-! Fuck~!"  
Rin couldn't believe what he was feeling.  
There was so much stimulation all at once, it was really overwhelming.  
He'd never cum so many times in such a short amount of time.  
That being said, Rin came again before he knew it.

Haru let go of Rin and laid him on the rock again, retracting all his tentacles and taking a good, long look at Rin.  
He was panting heavily and his eyes looked glazed, completely dazed out and satisfied.

Haru was stunned with how beautiful this man looked, disheveled and just generally a complete mess.

Rin laid there for a second, catching his breath and trying to focus his gaze.  
He blinked a few times and let out a deep breath.  
"Haru..? You're staring..." He quietly breathed out.

"Am I?" Haru reached his hand down and brushed some hair out of Rin's face, watching Rin's ruby eyes sparkle in the dim glow of his body.  
"I think I have a good reason to."  
It was almost comical when Rin's face turned as red as his widened eyes.

"Shut the hell up..."  
Rin huffed out a sigh, turning his head away from Haru.

Haru took this chance to lean down and kiss Rin's neck, sucking a hickey right below his ear.  
Rin gasped, putting his hands on Haru's shoulders and weakly pushing, hardly doing anything to stop Haru.  
"H-Haru, stop it. I'm tired."

"Your point? We're not done yet."  
Haru reached down for Rin's cock, stroking his length a bit.  
"Are you lying to me, Rin? You're still hard~"

Rin let out a choked groan, his mouth falling open.  
"H-Haru, I c-can't-! Ah!"  
A moan was drawn from Rin's lips as he arched his back.

"Can't what, Rin? Can't handle the pleasure~?"  
Haru stroked Rin's cock a few more times, letting his own cock into the open air.

"Haru~! Nngh-! Ah-! Please!"  
'Fuck, I'm still so hard it hurts!'

"Please what? Do you want me to fuck you, Rin~?"

"Yes-! Please! Fuck me so hard I can't move~!"  
Rin thrust up into Haru's hand, his mouth falling open once more in a silent gasp as Haru squeezed him tight.

"I'll make you cum without even touching your dick, that's how good your ass will feel, Rin~"  
Rin whined at Haru's words, trying to thrust into his hand, but getting nowhere.  
"Do you like it when I talk dirty, Rin~?"

"Y-Yes-! Please Haru, hurry up~! Please, please~!! Just fuck me already!"

"As you wish~"  
Haru let go of Rin and slipped his cock into Rin's abused hole, shuddering at the feeling as he heard a choked gasp.  
He stayed there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of finally being inside Rin.  
It was utter bliss.

"Haru-! Move~!"

"Is that how you ask?"

"Please~!!"

Haru pulled himself almost all the way before slamming back in, taking in the breathless moans that escaped Rin's lips.  
Haru grunted as he pounded into Rin, taking one of his free hands and using it to pull one of Rin's legs up over his shoulder, causing Rin to cry out in pleasure.

"H-Haru~! Right there! Please, more, more! Harder!! Fuck-! Ah!"  
Rin continued babbling on as Haru rammed into just the right spot, his mind lost to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Rin, are you ready? I won't last much longer." Haru grunted softly, his thrusts growing jerky. "Haru~! Haru~! Keep going~!" Rin brought his arms up around Haru's neck, his moans echoing off the cave walls as Haru kept slamming into him. "M-Me either-! Ach~!" Again, Rin was overcome with pleasure as he reached his peak, clenching around Haru. Haru was sent over the edge at last, spilling into Rin. They both took a second to come down from their high, Haru recovering sooner, leaning down to kiss Rin once more. "So... So good~ Haru~" Rin said as he broke the kiss. He was slightly surprised when he felt something that felt a baseball prodding his entrance. "Haru?" "I warned you." Haru rolled his hips softly as the first egg slid into Rin. "Ah-! H-Haru-! It feels weird.." Rin whined, the new weight in his stomach odd. "You'll get used to it. In fact, I bet you'll love it by the time we're done, you filthy fucking slut." Haru growled as he thrust into Rin to help a few more eggs into him, more moans falling from Rin's mouth. It wasn't until roughly a dozen eggs later that Rin spoke up, his stomach starting to bulge. "H-Haru-! I-I..! I feel heavy, Haru!" Rin complained. "Already? We're hardly done here. Come on Rin, surely you're not satisfied you whore." Haru gave a hard thrust as a larger egg pushed into Rin, said boy crying out as he raked his nails across Haru's back.

A dribble of drool fell down Rin's chin as a another eggs entered him, this was definitely the longest he'd ever had sex before.  
First time he'd ever been the bottom, too. Not that Haru would've guessed, with how well he was taking him in.

"Do you want me to speed up? I recall you wanting me to fuck you so hard you can't move, right?"  
He quickly rapidly fired several eggs into Rin, causing him to choke out a gasp.

"Fuck, fuck! Do that again!"  
Rin rolled his head back into the water, slamming himself down on Haru's cock.

Haru quickly complied as dozens upon dozens of eggs filled Rin up, stretching him out beyond normal human limits.  
The last eggs was large and almost didn't fit into Rin as Haru pulled out and flopped down beside Rin.

Rin would've whimpered at the loss if he didn't already feel so full. He panted heavily, threading his hands through his hair before falling limp. Haru rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm across Rin's chest, pulling himself closer as he placed a kiss to the side of his head. "You were so good, Rin. You took me so well." Rin turned his head to Haru and smiled lightly before turning his back to Haru and cuddling up next to him, drifting off to sleep. "Rin?" Haru got up on his elbow and looked at the sleeping boy in front of him, using his other hand to brush some hair out of Rin's face. He laid back down and tucked Rin's head under his chin, pulling him close to his chest as he rested his arm on Rin's large stomach, feeling around to examine the eggs. What he felt shocked him a little. He decided he'd tell Rin in the morning and closed his eyes, letting Rin's breathing soothe him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! There's gonna be a second chapter of this shit! I had an idea while finishing this up and it's just too good to resist, so, yeah, I'm gonna do what I want and write a second chapter for this. More angst will happen in the next chapter, so prepare your anuses! XD  
> This seriously took forever to finish though. I recently moved, so I've been involving myself with clubs so I'm not stuck in the house all day, and I just got a job, so it's been kinda hard to find the time to write for the past few weeks. A bunch of this also got deleted multiple times because my computer is the stupidest piece of shit ever!  
> So yeah, anyways. Hope you enjoyed this crap! Tell me in the comments what you think, or if you're excited for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome! See ya! Multi out!
> 
> 5/2/2018 Edit.  
> I noticed while working on the second chapter of this that Ao3 was being dumb with spacing, so I fixed it on the second chapter and thought I should check the first one. So I did, Ao3 screwed it up. Just figured I'd make an announcement telling you all that, hey! No, I don't suck that badly, Ao3 is being dumb. Multi out y'all!


End file.
